


Переписка

by torri_jirou



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда чувства сильные, а расстояние большое, общение может стать довольно своеобразным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переписка

**Author's Note:**

> У меня были причины, чтобы не персонифицировать сообщения и выстраивать тайминг. Но я постаралась сделать так, чтобы было понятно, когда один человек пишет несколько сообщений подряд. А кто именно что пишет, думаю, вы догадаетесь и так.

«Hi. Я тебе там ссылочку кинул, посмотри, как будет время. (─‿‿─)♡ Как сам вообще? Как съемки?»

«Рави, ты придурок! Кретин безмозглый! Дубина!»

«Ы?»

«Предупреждать надо! Я видео открыл в столовой, а там хардкор идет вообще без прелюдии. Еле отбодался и теперь все думают, что я тот самый идиот, которые спамерские ссылки без проверки открывает!»

«Зато они не думают о тебе, как о любителе гейской порнухи. (^_^)»

«Можешь начинать молится всем богам, которых знаешь. Потому что я приеду и тебя придушу!»

«А может сначала трахнешь? М?»  
«Мммм?»  
«Мммм? ( ﾟｏ⌒)»

«Я подумаю…»

«Да уж, подумай, пожалуйста. А то некрофилия это как-то не того (¬‿¬ )»

«Иди в жопу»

«Да я бы радостью»

«Ты уже задрал стебаться»

«И не думал вообще. Серьезно, вот хоть сейчас: и в жопу, и на хуй, и отсосать»  
«Не сердись, Эн-а. Там такая поза классная была, я подумал, тебе понравится»

«Толку от твоих поз, если я здесь, а ты – там»

«Ну, так… на будущее. Когда оба будем здесь. А пока можно пофантазировать»

«Я и так почти каждый день в душе фантазирую…»

«О, круто. А я зато в комнате сейчас один, Хёк перебрался к Хонбину, так что могу фантазировать сколько хочу»

«Хёк перебрался? А где же?.. О, черт! Они что там, совсем сдурели, нельзя же так палиться. Ну, сейчас я этим голубкам устрою!»

«Прощай Джехван, ты был мне другом»

«А с тобой я еще разберусь, почему раньше не сказал»

«Leader-mode ON. Постарайся не убить их силой мысли и оставь нам хотя бы одного вокалиста. А я пока о тебе пофантазирую, ты в гневе дико сексуальный»

«Ну-ну, пофантазируй, пока есть чем. Потому что потом – гарантирую – тебе не захочется»

«Жду с нетерпением, ／(^ x ^)＼»

 

«Равиравиравирави, а я только что из душа. Угадай, что я там делал и о ком думал? *_*»

«Что, а почему меня не подождал? Я тоже хочу»

«Извини, сладкий, предупредить не получилось. Но я вспоминал, как мы с тобой плавали на тот маленький островок, помнишь, в поселке под Чханвоном?»

«Стой! Стой! Стой! Сейчас я Кена выгоню, душ приму и вернусь, никуда не уходи!»

«Ок»

«Так что там ты вспоминал?»

«Вспоминал, какой горячий там был песок. Как широко ты умеешь разводить ноги и как трогательно звучало твое: «Еще, хён! О, еще!»

«Я что, правда, тогда называл тебя хёном!»

«Не отвлекайся»

«Я не отвлекаюсь, я уже»

«Ого, вот это сила внушения. Понравилось?»

«Очень. Только…»

«М?»

«Тебе не кажется, что секс по переписке это уже какой-то запредельный трэш?»

«Чего это ты вдруг, сам же ведь захотел?»

«Не знаю. Вдруг подумал, что как-то это… ненормально. По телефону хотя бы голос слышно, дыхание».

«По телефону у нас не получится, ты знаешь. А нормально или нет, мне плевать, если честно. Пусть два – это идеал, но даже половинка лучше ноля, а если они складываются в единицу, то так тому и быть»

«Ээээ?»  
«Ааааа! Я понял! Эн-а, у тебя потрясающая логика!»

«Еще бы»

«А главное, такая сексуальная…»

«Иди ты»

«Куда? Кудакудакуда? (^_^)»

«Спать, куда же еще»

«Окей, пошел. И тебе хорошо выспаться, хён»

«Баюшки»

 

«Сегодня были отличные съемки. Самый кульминационный момент сериала отсняли. У меня круто получилось!»

«Привет»

«О. Как многозначительно… Что случилось?»

«У тебя, правда, роман с партнершей по сериалу?»

«Ну да. Студия решила, что небольшой скандал поможет промоушену, а медуза дала добро»

«Понятно»

«Ничего тебе не понятно, придурок. Это все только для рекламы. Ты как будто первый раз с таким сталкиваешься»

«Не первый. Но она красивая»

«Красивая. Ну и что?»

«Почему бы тебе не влюбиться в милую и красивую девушку»

«Ты совсем рехнулся?»

«Да, хён, совсем»

«Вот только не надо тут хёнкать мне!»

«Как скажешь…»

«О, боги, дайте мне терпения! Да это я тебя ревновать должен. Потому что это за тобой девки косяками бегают из-за твоего «яркого и солнечного характера, позитивной ауры, низкого голоса и шикарного пресса»

«Это кто сказал?»

«Не важно. Сказали»

«А сам ты ничего сказать не можешь?»

«А ты хочешь услышать, что я о тебе скажу?»

«Почему бы и нет. Не об одном же тебе говорить»

«Ладно»

«Хм. Я так и знал, что от тебя ничего кроме ругательств не дождешься»

«Я набираю, не сбивай»  
«В общем, вот. Не знаю, как насчет солнечного, но характер у тебя и в самом деле яркий. Хотя мозг ты способен вынести не хуже, чем остальные. То, что мне нравится твой голос, ты знаешь и сам, я сто раз это говорил. Так же, как и пресс. А еще ноги, плечи, руки, грудь и спина, татуировки, можно я не буду перечислять пальцы и все твои родинки? И, разумеется, задница и член. Мммм, как же я люблю твой член. И предъявляю на него права. Только подумай о том, чтобы сунуть его куда-нибудь не туда – оторву! И»

«И?»

«А, ладно. В общем… Когда я смотрю тебе в глаза – у меня голова кружится. Все. Доволен?»

«Очень. Жаль, что придется стереть, я бы сохранил на память»

«Постарайся запомнить. Я каждый день повторять не собираюсь»

«♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡»

«Ты успокоился, стенка моя ненаглядная?»

«Дааааа»

«Тогда пойдем спать. Я с ног валюсь на самом деле»

«Ты иди. А я еще немного на твое признание помедитирую»

«Это теперь так называется? )) А впрочем, как бы ни называлось, лишь бы кончалось. Я так понимаю, что «спокойной» ночи тебе пока желать не стоит?»

«Да уж, пока не надо. До связи»

 

«Сдохнуть можно, как мне хочется тебя обнять»

 

«Ты свой свитер у меня оставил»

«Намекаешь, что надо приехать забрать?»

«Не выйдет. Я теперь с ним сплю»

«Таааак… Интересненько. И кого первого из вас мне следует задушить?»

«Он сам ко мне приставать начал, я просто не смог сопротивляться»

«Не пизди. До встречи с тобой он был невинным, девственным, ни разу не стираным свитером. Подлый совратитель, я доберусь до тебя!»

«Мне надо отойти»

«Эн?»  
«Эн, ты куда пропал?»  
«Ау, ты здесь?»  
«Эн, ты что, обиделся?»

«Нет. Мне пришлось пойти на свидание, а телефон остался на зарядке. Только не начинай ревновать, ладно?»

«Хорошо, не буду. Но ты хоть нормально погулял?»

«Ужасно. Я не знаю, что делать, кажется, она воспринимает это всерьез»

«Скажи ей все, как есть»

«Да ты что?! Уже через два дня о нас с тобой будут знать даже в Северной Корее»

«Не надо говорить про нас. Объясни, что ты ее очень уважаешь, но относишься к вашим встречам только как к работе и надави на профессионализм»

«Смотрю, у тебя богатый опыт расставания»

«Конечно. Когда ты предложил мне руку и сердце, мне пришлось разорвать 15 помолвок»

«Тебе повезло, что среди твоих пятнадцати бывших, не нашлось ни одной достаточно мстительной, чтобы оторвать тебе яйца»

«Да я по жизни везунчик»

«Еще бы, ведь ты встретил меня»

«Ну, вот. К тебе уже возвращается хорошее настроение. Сейчас примешь душ, расслабишься и все будет хорошо»

«Черт, не могу никак. Я пошел в твоем свитере, разговаривал с ней и дышал твоим запахом. Чуть не рехнулся, думал, кончу, едва в номер зайду, а сейчас не получается. Всякая хрень в голову лезет»

«Тогда подумай о том, что будет, когда ты вернешься перед праздниками»

«А что будет?»

«Я тебя трахну прямо в прихожей, у двери, ты даже раздеться не успеешь. Но тебе будет плевать, что жарко и неудобно. А еще…»  
«…Все будут на нас смотреть»

«Ох…»

«А потом я разложу тебя на столе в кухне. В одном этом свитере. Это будет главное блюдо»  
«И закончу все на диване – минетом с мороженым»

«Спасибо, кончил»

«Кажется, я тоже… Сейчас, подожди…»  
«Yeah baby»  
«Это было горячо»

«Ага, мне теперь возвращаться стремно, я по общежитию не смогу спокойно ходить, чтобы не краснеть»

«Да ладно. Я бы все это повторил IRL»

«Надеюсь, хоть без зрителей?»

«Ну, это уж как ты захочешь»

«Твоя фантазия меня пугает»

«Желаю сладких снов, моему несравненному лидеру (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)»

«Вот же ты мерзавец!»

 

«Я тебе там ссылочку кинул. Глянь на досуге. (^_−)☆»

 

«СВОЛОЧЬ! ИДИОТ! СКОТИНА!»

«Ы?»

«Ты специально надо мной издеваешься?»

«Вроде нет…»

«Снова решил меня полным придурком выставить»

«Да что случилось-то?»

«Я, как последний кретин, лег, настроился, приготовил салфетки даже… чтобы посмотреть КАК ВЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ВТРОЕМ МЯСО ЖРЁТЕ!!!!»

«Эн-а… но ведь файл так и назывался «мясо»…»

«Я думал, там жесткач какой-нибудь»

«О, у моего Эна такое горячее воображение»

«Я тебя ненавижу. И надеюсь, Лео тебе от души надавал по шее после съемок»

«За что?»

«За то, что ты у его щеночка мясо из тарелки таскал»

«Когда? О_О»

«*sigh* Глаза боятся – руки делают»

«Это ты о том, чем я сейчас собираюсь заняться?»

«А чем ты собираешься заняться?»

«Глаза боятся – руки делают»

«Извращенец»

«Эн-а стал моралистом и не хочет присоединиться?»

«Я зол. И еще не забыл, что ты устроил на рождественских съемках. Потому что за закрытие ролика прилетело мне. От всех – дирекции, менеджера, от Лео. Скажи спасибо, что Кен такой добрый, если бы еще и он возмутился, я бы тебя убил»

«Но ведь я потом так хорошо тебя утешил, разве нет?»

«Знаешь, у нас, по-моему, и так всякого пиздеца хватает, чтобы его специально выдумывать, а потом утешаться»

«Извини. Правда, я… Мне тогда казалось, что это весело»  
«Я не буду больше. Извини»

«Будешь, куда же ты денешься. Иначе это будешь уже не ты. Ты тоже извини, что-то меня занесло. Не собирался ведь вспоминать»  
«Весь настрой тебе перебил да?»

«Ничего, наверстаю. А вместе не хочешь?»

«Да я, наверное, уже подожду теперь. Приеду ведь через три дня»

«Тогда я тоже подожду вместе с тобой»  
«Пойду, что ли, мороженого куплю»

«Лучше шоколадного, фисташковое на коже отвратительно смотрится»

«Черт, похоже, это будут тяжелые три дня»


End file.
